Fly Minetti
Fly is a cart racer found on Garbage Island. He joins Brad's party after he is beaten in a thrilling set of cart races. Background Frank hated his life, until he became "Fly". He based his new self off of a cool Sentai Anime he would watch. Fly is actually the uncredited founder of Garbage Island. Appearance and Personality Fly is a man who resigned himself as a fly after the White Flash and created Garbage Island. He prides himself on being the greatest cart racer of all time. He has a twirl on his forehead and bulbs on the sides of his head, which look a tiny bit like fly eyes How to Invite to Party Fly can be found near the Cart Racing Stand . In order to get to garbage island, firstly visit the Fishman Town. In order to get to the Fishman Town, head to Muddy Waters, through the bottom right hand door in Area 2 and heading East. Head to the second screen to the east from the entrance to Muddy Waters (And the park scene if you haven't already).Travel to the gap, pictured, and drop down without a bike. You will now be in Fishman Town. Once here, travel to the FIshmen Town and climb to the top to find two Fishmen look at a map. Pick up this map and let Harvey assist you with getting out of court. Once finished, head to Shardy by climbing down the rope on the right hand side of the Area 2 Crossroads by the jerks. Give Shardy the map and he will take you to Garbage Island. Head east and you will be blocked by a guy in a Paper bag. He will only let you past if Brad is inflicted by Stink. There are several ways to attain Stink, buy a Nugget for 2 mags from Morty's Yard Sale in Bob's Dojo, Deequip the Stench from Beastborn, or equipping an Old Sock which can be gotten from Birdie or Percy. Once Brad has Stink, he will let Brad through again in the future. Head east and speak to the Cart Race organizer. It will cost you 10 mags to join a race and if won, you will get 20 mags back for a 10 mag profit. You will need to face four opponents, with your final opponent being Fly. Once in the race, you will need to mash the space bar in order to accelerate. Once you have beaten Fly, speak to him above the Racing Coodinator and he will join your party. Battle Fly is a very potent team member. His very high agility means he moves first in nearly every fight, and he deals considerable damage. Both his regular attack and his "Cart Slam" abilities damage all foes. His puke attack is also extremely useful for stacking multiple random status effects at once on a single target, ranging from weirdness all the way to paralysis and scared. The only real drawbacks to Fly is that you never know what status effects you'll get from his Puke skills (some of them, such as Rage and Stink, may in fact help the enemy slightly). In addition his Cart Slam abilities are less accurate and tend to miss more often than normal. Otherwise Fly is an ideal party member to have for any sort of team. Skills Statistics Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Pissler * Shield: N/A * Head: Sweaty Mask * Body: Floral Shirt * Accessory: Stench Art Fly_HD.png Tips Trivia * Most likely, his real name and nickname are references to Frank Fly from EarthBound. * Due to his name being Frank, and adoration of Japanese culture (particularly ramen), Fly may be a reference to the YouTube personality Filthy Frank (played by George Miller). ** Strengthening this theory, one of Frank's friends in the show, "Barf Man" has similar powers to Fly * If Fly gets Kidnapped by a Gang, the note they leave will refer to him as 'your fly cosplay guy'. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters